


mani vuote.

by GReina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Major Character Injury, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: !!!ATTENZIONE!!! Questa fanfiction è ALTAMENTE SPOILER riguardo INFINITY WAR.-Penso che sia lo stesso per tutti. Sono morta insieme a Peter quando alla fine del film si è dissolto. Quindi ho praticamente riportato quella scena. Ovviamente in un testo scritto ci sono tutti i pensieri e le sensazioni dei personaggi. Questa fanfiction è dal punto di vista di Tony. Spero che vi piaccia. Io torno a piangere nell'angolino.
Kudos: 2





	mani vuote.

Era fatta. Per la prima volta da quando la squadra era diventata tale gli Avengers avevano perso.   
“Perché l’hai fatto?” furono le uniche parole che Tony Stark riuscì a pronunciare. Lo stregone aveva garantito che avrebbe pensato prima alla gemma, e solo dopo a loro. Tony lo capiva: due vite contro metà dell’Universo. Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso; lo avrebbe fatto anche se la persona da sacrificare fosse stata la sua amata Pepper. Non c’era paragone: una vita per trilioni di altre.  
“Non c’era altro modo.” rispose l’interpellato poco prima di svanire. Mille pensieri affollarono la mente dell’uomo: uno scavalcava l’altro con violenza, gli scoppiava la testa, non riusciva a ricollegare le idee “Pepper” fu il primo pensiero a trionfare sugli altri e poi Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor. Gli extraterrestri appena conosciuti scomparivano uno dopo l’altro. Prese a chiedersi cosa intendesse Strange con quelle sue ultime parole, ma il suo cervello non riusciva a trattenere un pensiero per poco più di un secondo “Sa qualcosa” pensò “Non c’era altro modo.”   
“Signor Stark?” il caos dentro la sua testa si spense in un attimo. Lì, dove prima troppe cose gli impedivano di pensare lucidamente, adesso c’era silenzio. Tony si girò verso il ragazzo: aveva lo sguardo supplichevole, sconfitto, di chi ha già capito quale sarà la sua fine, ma non l’ha ancora accettata. Come potrebbe? È solo un ragazzo. “Non mi sento molto bene” disse con voce tremolante mentre si avvicinava al suo idolo. Tony allargò le braccia e sorresse quello che reputava il ragazzo più forte che avesse mai conosciuto. Parve accorgersi solo in quel momento quando Peter fosse magro e piccolo in realtà. Mille e più pensieri avevano affollato la sua mente, ma nessuno di loro era stato per il suo pupillo: non riusciva neanche a pensare all’eventualità che quel ragazzo così geniale e genuino potesse essere tra le vittime dello scocco delle dita; tra le vittime di Thanos.  
“Stai bene” disse, sebbene stesse cercando di convincere più se stesso che Peter   
“Non voglio morire” continuò a supplicare quello mentre il cuore di Tony si sgretolava “La prego, signor Stark” fu il colpo di grazia. L’uomo strinse la presa mentre quella del giovane si affievoliva man mano che le forze lo abbandonavano “Non è un abbraccio, sto solo aprendo lo sportello della macchina. Non siamo ancora così intimi.” adagiò il debole corpo del ragazzo al suolo, con il solo desiderio di non lasciarlo mai, con il solo desiderio che quell’abbraccio durasse in eterno, all’infinito “Non voglio morire” ripeté supplicante, ma sapeva che Tony non avrebbe potuto fare niente, sapeva che il suo idolo l’avrebbe deluso, e lui non voleva deludere Peter. Avrebbe voluto urlare, uccidersi! Avrebbe dovuto essere lui. Lui e nessun altro. Thanos l’avrebbe ucciso, ma Peter sarebbe stato ancora vivo. Era colpa sua. Solo colpa sua. L’aveva portato a Berlino, l’aveva portato nello spazio, si era ripromesso che lo avrebbe riportato a casa… una casa che non avrebbe più visto.   
Per mesi, dopo quel giorno, Tony si chiese come Peter ci fosse riuscito: il ragazzo capì i suoi pensieri e – poco prima di svanire – pronunciò quelle che sarebbero state le sue ultime, poche parole dai mille significati “Mi dispiace”. L’uomo tentò di trattenere la polvere, ma in un attimo quella era volata via. Le sue mani si ritrovarono a stringere l’aria, mai prima di allora le aveva sentite così vuote. Le congiunse, nel bieco tentativo di colmare quel vuoto, ma quella sensazione non si estinse mai, mai e poi mai.   
Tornato a casa, distrutto, guardando in alto, le stelle, Tony pensava a Peter; guardando in basso, Tony pensava a Peter. Pensava a lui, eppure non lo vedeva.


End file.
